1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cord locks, and more particularly to a flexible cord lock for binding a cord thereto which readily is formed in a single piece, can be utilized with a variety of cord materials, shapes and sizes to restrict movement of the cord with respect to the cord lock and can be affixed to another article, such as a garment, to prevent misuse, theft or loss of the cord lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cord locks typically are utilized in conjunction with a cord to restrict movement of the cord with respect to the cord lock and/or another article. Although cord locks are useful in many applications, a common usage is with a cord such as the drawstring of a garment or the like. Such cords are threaded through an aperture and into a passageway formed in the garment hem about an opening in the garment, such as a sleeve end, the bottom edge or a hood of the garment. When the garment is worn by a user, the cord can be pulled tight to gather the garment about the wrist, torso or neck of the user to restrict drafts and the elements from entering the garment causing discomfort to the user. Thereafter, the cord can be loosened to allow air to enter the garment. Such drawstrings also are used with many camping and recreational items such as backpacks and the like.
Typically, to maintain the cord in the tightened position and prevent ungathering of the garment, the cord ends are tied together in a knot. Such tying can be inefficient or difficult, especially if positioned on the sleeve end since two hands usually are needed to tie the knot. Furthermore, small children typically are not capable of tying such knots.
Rather than tying the ends of the cords together, each end of the cord can be knotted or affixed with a stop member which restricts the cord ends from being drawn into the opening in the garment hem. Such stop members, however, typically do not maintain a fixed position along the length of the cord and/or are not adjustable.
Cord locks therefore have been employed to eliminate the tying of the cord ends and provide a fixed yet adjustable type of stop member. The basic type of cord lock typically includes two substantially concentric rigid cylindrical members where the inner cylindrical member is secured within, and spring loaded with respect to, the outer cylindrical member. Each cylindrical member includes a through-aperture where the apertures become aligned upon compression of the spring member. Once the apertures are aligned, one or more ends of the cord can be threaded through both of the apertures and the cord lock can be pulled along the cord to abut the garment. After the spring compression is released, misalignment of the apertures of the cylindrical members occurs, trapping the cord therebetween against the spring force. The abutment of the cord lock against the garment opening restricts loosening of the cord.
Such cord locks, however, require a three-piece design with one or more assembly steps, can be rendered ineffective or inoperative upon repeated use or rusting of a metallic spring member and readily can become detached from the cord end and lost. Detachment from the cord end is a serious problem when cord locks are utilized with children's clothing since they readily can be removed and swallowed.
It therefore is desirable to provide a one-piece cord lock which easily can be manufactured without any assembly at a minimum cost, can engage a variety of cord materials, shapes and sizes and can be affixed directly to another article, such as a garment, to prevent loss of the cord lock from the cord.